Whipped
by kirashiki
Summary: Rick is whipped but we been knew.


AU: 6/28/17 is when I wrote this little mini oneshot and I totally forgot about it. I have so many mini fics that I've never published. Ok, back to the point, I am sharing this with you guys because why not?

...

"Babe-" Rick pressed his ear against the door, hoping there would be movement on the other side; Something letting him know that she wasn't ignoring him.

Still.

He exhaled audibly when he heard nothing.

Yep, she was still ignoring him.

Rick slowly pushed away from the bedroom door turning around with slumped shoulders.

Carl was standing there holding Judith with a mocking smile on his face.

"I told you dad." he teased. "I said not to do it, you should have listened to me." Carl shrugged.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Rick muttered under his breath.

...

Michonne heard Rick on the other side of her door but she continued rubbing the lotion into her skin.

Thus, ignoring him.

"C'mon kids" she heard him say to Carl and Judith.

After fully moisturizing her skin, Michonne exited the room and entered the kitchen. Rick had made pancakes and eggs for breakfast. He knew that was her favorite.

He even brewed a pot of her favorite green tea.

She took her seat and greeted the children.

Rick looked up at her hopeful, hoping she would address him next.

She did not.

The pained expression on his face almost caused her to laugh out loud.

Michonne bit the inside of her cheek to prevent that.

Breakfast was passing quickly with Michonne not acknowledging Rick even once.

He looked like a kid who's candy was just stolen.

His face was priceless right now.

Carl ignored the tension in the room, he used Judith needing another bath as an excuse to escape the scene.

Once they were alone Rick kept stealing glances at her. He thought she didn't notice but she always knew when his eyes were on her.

"Michonne you're being dramatic." He sighed.

she stopped eating then looked up at him, glaring.

"Am I?" She cocked her eyebrow

"Yes. You are." He answered truthfully. "I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't mean I forgive you."

"It was a chocolate bar!"

"It was MY chocolate bar!" She returned. "Do you remember how long it took you to find that one? I really think that was the last one on earth."

"What do you want me to do hun?"

"Find me another." She crossed her arms. She knew he'd taken forever to find the last one but it was his own fault that they were having this conversation in the first place. Two days ago he'd gotten back from an exhausting run and didn't want to want to wait to cook any actual food. Rick grabbed the nearest snack without thinking too much of it. Carl had warned him to never mess with her Big Kat bar since it was her favorite but Rick claimed she wouldn't mind. Carl shook his head as his father devoured the bar not even saving a small piece for her.

The worst part about the whole thing was, he didn't even like sweets!

"Michonne. You have a drawer full of chocolate in the room."

"Not Big Kat bars though."

He sighed loudly once again.

He stared at her watching the way she struggled to avoid eye contact.

As soon as he was about to tease her for being petty, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Rick mouth dropped opened.

He stood rapidly and went over to her.

"Please don't do that." He begged. "I'll go ok? I'll go right now and find another." He panicked when her tears kept falling silently.

He wiped them away and shushed her.

"Don't cry baby. I'm sorry." His voice was low and comforting.

"You upset the baby."

Rick kneeled until her protruding belly was directly in his sights. "Daddy's sorry ok?"

Michonne held back a smile.

"I'll see what I can do." Rick said before returning to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Carl, who had been eavesdropping at the top of the stairs, came down once he was sure Rick left.

He squinted his one good eye at Michonne knowingly.

"You are so fake!" He laughed. "How the hell did you produce those tears so quickly?"

Michonne smiled. "I guess all those years in theater payed off." She winked. "And watch your mouth young man."

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed. "I can't believe he feel for it. That was pretty funny!"

...

Rick didn't arrive until the next morning. And judging by the look on his face, he didn't have any luck out there. He was empty handed looking as pathetic as she's ever seen.

She waiting for him to say something. He sulked for a few moments more then began to explain himself.

"Now before you get upset..." he said holding out his hands defensively. "I looked everywhere. They're just...gone."

Michonne rolled her eyes and snickered. "Come here."

Rick obliged.

She kisses him on the cheek and holds him. Her big belly making it slightly awkward.

"Thank you. For trying." She kisses his cheek again.

"Anytime." He says. "I'd do anything for you. No matter how ridiculous. " he chuckles

"Get some rest." Michonne whispered to him.

"Yes ma'am. " he says groggily as he slowly makes his way to their bedroom.

Once he closed the bedroom door, Carl says from the couch, shaking his head. "He's an idiot."

"Carl" she laughs

"Super whipped too."

Michonne couldn't argue with him there. Not that she was complaining.

"Yeah." She agreed. "But don't tease him too much. It'll be you one day." She winked then followed after Rick.

Carl furrowed his brow and clicked his tongue before sighing.

"She's probably right. "

...

And that's all folks. Now listen, before the people who love being negative come comment, let me just say this is all for fun. This fic isn't meant to be deep. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
